


A Visitor

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth goes to Hercules' dorm room to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visitor

Elizabeth sat on the ferry, the contents in her stomach trying to escape their confines. She takes a deep breath and settles, her excitement to see Hercules overtaking everything else that she's feeling at the moment.  
  
The boat docks, and she sways when she gets onto solid ground, trying to literally come back to earth. Elizabeth bounds down the small hallway right off of the boat, sprinting through the ferry terminal. She gets a cab almost immediately, telling the driver the destination and watching as the price rate goes up with every minute they drive. When the ride ends she pays the driver and escapes onto the campus, travelling throughout the corridors. She finds his dorm room from a text Hercules sent her over two years ago when he first moved in. Let's just say that this trip being a long time coming.

Her first mistake is assuming that Hercules was home. Her second is thinking that he would be alone if he was.

Three other people are in the room, all sitting on his bed. Two of them are laying on their backs side by side, typing on their respective laptops with their legs up, knees leaning against each other. One of them is actually typing on Hercules' laptop, which has a sticker label with his name on it, Elizabeth notices. The third person is leaning against the four legs behind them, staring at something on their phone. When she opens the door, they all look over to her. They all look disappointed and confused.

"Who are you?" The third person asks, their French accent shining through their words.

"I'm Elizabeth Sanders."

"Oh, you are Hercules' girlfriend! We've heard so much about you," They say, scrambling up off of the bed to take her hand.

"Wait. Are you Lafayette, John, and Alex?" She questions. She tries to keep the anger out of her voice upon saying Alex. When she glances over to him, she notices that his face has gotten at least three shades paler. 

"I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. You can call me Lafayette though," they introduce themselves, kissing the back of her hand.

"Stop flirting, Lafayette. She's taken," John scolds.  
   
"I'm French, it's who I am," they respond, mock flipping their hair and going back to the bed and flopping down on it.

"Don't blame France for your inability to keep your hands to yourself," Alex tells them, and Elizabeth almost laughs at the irony. Alex looks like he's about to pass out.

"I'm John Laurens, by the way," John says, pushing over Lafayette to lay next to them on the bed. Lafayette scoffs, turning over to accommodate the rude intruder.

"I'm-"

"Alex, yes, I know. Hercules told me about you. In fact, he told me a lot about you." Lafayette and John glance to each other, confused, but they didn't ask. They shift uncomfortably on the mattress. Lafayette's eyes scan the ceiling, whistling. John pulls Hercules' laptop up on his lap, staring at Elizabeth and Alex from behind the screen and pretending he isn't.

"I'm really sorry for everything," Alex whispers to her.

She takes pity on him. Mustering up all the strength she has and wiping away all of the anger she held against him previously, she smiles. "I accept your apology," she whispers back. Alex sighs in relief, returning the smile she's giving him.

\---

Hercules is half asleep, trying desperately to stay awake when the professor dismisses them. He checks his phone to see what time it is, his mind setting off all of his alarms when he realizes he's an hour late to the lunch thing him, John, Lafayette and Alex were supposed to be going to. He forgot his laptop in his dorm, so his bag is considerably lighter and he has nothing to pack up that would slow him down from rushing home.

He storms into his room, stopping when he sees the scene in front of him. Lafayette and John are asleep on his bed, covered by his comforter. His girlfriend and Alex are laying on the floor, almost buried under his arsenal of blankets that he keeps stashed under his bed, also soundly asleep. He doesn't know whether to join them or wake them, so he just sits on the floor and leans against the opposite wall and waits for them to wake up.

Elizabeth wakes up first, smiling at Hercules when she sees him. She brushes her hair out of her eyes and crawls over to hug him. The angle is weird, so it ends in an awkward hug where Elizabeth is sitting on one of his legs and Hercules can almost feel his spine snapping, but neither of them are complaining. She kisses him when the hug ends, not having seen him in over three months.

"You know, you were really understating when described them to me. They're amazing," she tells him before kissing him again.

They part when Lafayette wolf whistles and Alex and John snap in unison. Hercules grabs the closest thing to him, which happens to be a shirt that he discarded on the ground, and throws it at them. It hits Lafayette, who gasps.

" _Je vais vous tuer_ ," Lafayette deadpans. Alex and John both laugh incredulously.

"As if you would ever," John remarks.

" _Vous êtes trop en amour avec lui, même l'admettre, et encore moins de le tuer_ ," Alex teases, to which Lafayette pauses.

"Look who's talking," Lafayette spits back, sticking their tongue out.

"Honestly, Alex," John says. Alex rolls his eyes.

"What are they talking about?" Elizabeth whispers to Hercules. Hercules just shrugs.

"I never know."  
  
"Anyway, you better watch out Hercules, Elizabeth is trying to snatch us up," John warns him sleepily.

"You aren't attracted to girls, John," Hercules responds.

"Let me have this joke, _you fucker_."

"Rude!" Hercules exclaims, throwing another shirt at John. He really should clean his room.

The three of them don't leave Hercules and Elizabeth alone, no. They stay with the couple, as if something will happen if they leave. Of course there's that possibility, but it's nothing for them to be worried about.

When they finally do leave, though, nothing happens. Hercules just closes the door behind them, and sighs once they're gone. Elizabeth notices, seeing how if Alex, Lafayette, and John aren't there, then they're ever-present in his mind clouding over everything else. Including his own girlfriend, who was standing right in front of him.

Later that night when they're in Hercules' bed, clothed, to Elizabeth's disappointment. His arms are wrapped around her, and Elizabeth didn't know cuddling could be this suffocating. Well, she did, never forgetting The Napping Incident of 2k10.

"Hercules?" She asks, making sure she's awake.

"Yeah?"

"Your friends..." She trails off.

"What about them?" Hercules asks, like he's eager just to get the chance to talk about them again.

Elizabeth fights back tears. "They aren't just friends are they?" She can feel Hercules' body tense underneath her.

"What?" He asks, afraid. His heart is racing so hard that Elizabeth can hear it.

"I mean, you don't really regret kissing Alex, do you?" Her elbows dig into Hercules as she rests her head on them to look at him.

"Of course I do. I would never hurt you like that."

"You already hurt me like that, I just forgave you."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't cheat on you, not like that. I can't say not at all because I kissed Alex, and I'm still sorry for that." 

"Okay," she says, and rests her head back on his chest.

"Elizabeth, I swear to you right now that I didn't want to kiss Alex. It was a mistake and it won't happen ever again."

Elizabeth snuggles closer to him, but she feels like she shouldn't be.

"I said okay."

**Author's Note:**

> this should be like a chaptered thing w/ Cheater and whatever the fuck else but FUCK me and god for me not doing that haha it's too late :^)))))))))))


End file.
